


Summer Into Fall

by zeldadestry



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle, BFFs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Into Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usedusernames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedusernames/gifts).



The Broflovski’s aren’t home but Kyle gave Stan his own key a long time ago so he lets himself in, stops in the kitchen to grab a can of Dr. Pepper from the fridge, and heads upstairs to Kyle’s room. He’s been spending a lot of time over here this summer. It’s August already, and they’ll both be heading off to college in the next two weeks.

Stan sits down at Kyle’s computer, pulls up ESPN to see if there’s any news about the Rockies or the Broncos. After he closes Firefox he stares at the folder Kyle’s named “bullshit/awesome (my writing)”. He’s curious as hell, but knows it would be pretty damn unforgivable to sneak a look.

There’s a stack of library books on Kyle’s bedside table, and Stan reads the titles off the spines, chooses one called “Curses”. It’s a comic, looks pretty good, and he kicks off his shoes and lies on his back on Kyle’s bed to read. The window’s open a few inches and it feels great to have both the breeze and the hot sun crossing his skin. He closes his eyes. The blanket and pillowcase beneath him smell like Kyle.

When he wakes up, Kyle’s sitting at the foot of his bed, reading the book Stan took from the stack. “Hey,” Stan says, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

“Hey.” Kyle holds the book out to Stan. “You should take it. I finished already, so just drop it off at the library when you’re done.”

“Yeah, ok, thanks.” Stan’s still dazed from his nap, vision kinda blurry, so it’s almost like Kyle’s here as part of a dream. “It’s gonna be so weird not seeing you every day,” he says.

“Weird?”

“I mean - it’s gonna suck.”

“Yeah,” Kyle answers, “I’m really going to miss you.”

“Yeah,” Stan echoes, grateful, as he’s been often, recently, that Kyle can say shit like that, just spit it out, nice and easy, no big deal, hey, man, you matter to me, I care about you, you’re my friend. Stan has his own ways to say it, one way, really. He always refers to Kyle as his best friend. He figures that pretty much says it all. Kyle’s hair is softer than it looks and Stan reaches out a hand, pats at the fluffy curls. “Dude, cut your hair,” he says.

“Nah, chicks dig the fro.”

Stan wonders what the people will be like that Kyle will meet at Yale. Smart, yeah, but probably a little too impressed with themselves, he guesses. He tries to picture Kyle in a few years, tries to see into the future and tell if he’ll be different, become conceited or ambitious, but Stan can’t imagine him any way other than he is today. Kyle’s a good guy, and if Stan really wanted to put it all out there, put it all on the line, Kyle’s the best person he knows, the person he admires the most.

Stan hugs Kyle before he leaves, they do that a lot, lately, like maybe they both feel the weight of the good bye that’s coming up, the one that will mean “see you in a few months” rather than tomorrow. “Don’t ever change, dude,” Stan says, his hand clamped on Kyle’s shoulder. “You’re kind of the coolest person I know.”

“Hey, same here,” Kyle says, “but that probably has something to do with all the assholes we know.” Smiling, he reaches out a hand to rest at Stan’s waist.

Stan grins moronically back, the happiest guy in all of Colorado.


End file.
